The 98th Annual Hunger Games
by writerstyle538
Summary: Welcome to the 98th Annual Hunger Games! SYOT's Open! 8/24 taken!
1. Chapter 1

District 10

Evelyn Crofer POV:

I sat silently on a chair staring out the windows. I could see kids running around playfully and their parents talking nearby. I could see the fence that surrounded the District, trapping us inside. I could see the butcher selling meat and the pub lady selling drinks. Everyone had a downcast pool in their eyes, for tomorrow was the reapings and no one wanted to be reaped, or have a lived one be reaped.

My name is Evelyn Crofer and I won the hunger games 6 years ago and it's now my job to lead two children every year to their doom. The capital has taken everything from me, my family, my friends, everything.

Get ready for the 98th Annual Hunger Games

**A/N: Hey everyone! This story is a SYOT and I need you guys to submit some forms :)**

**This is the Form below, please look at my profile for rules about submissions and more details!**

Form:

Name:

Age:

District:

Back up District:

Gender:

Family:

Friends:

Appearance:

Personality (please be specific and detailed):

Volunteered/reaped:

Reaped reaction:

Reason for volunteering:

Backstory (same as above):

Strengths (max. 5):

Weaknesses (Min. 3):

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Bloodbath? (are they a bloodbath tribute):

Allies?:

Weapon of choice (please be unique):

Preffered training score ( please be realistic):

Odds of surviving the bloodbath (from 1-10)

Games stragety:

Prefered placement (1-24):

Predicted placement (1-24):

Why should they win:

Thank you! And enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much Lilah32 and rainingspirits for these characters!**

_**District 11**_

**Kestler Bridley POV:**

Todd easily passes me while we race, even though I had a head start. He laughs as I come to a stop at the edge of the forest. "You really are slow," he says laughing as I catch my breath, "shut up," I say before he can continue. We begin walking slowly back to our houses, not wanting to get there any sooner than needed since the reapings were today.

I walk into my house, immediate knocking into into chair. "Kest! Seriously you are so clumsy!" Laughs my dad, Davis," go get yourself cleaned up," he continued before walking into another room. I walk into our only shower and turn on the freezing water, making sure I'm quick as to not anger either of my dad's.

When I step into the shared room, I notice an outfit already paid out for me. I pull on an old pair of jeans that once belonged to my other dad, Robin. There was a plain white button shirt with it and I added my only jumper to the outfit.

"Hurry up Kest, everyone's waiting on you," My little sister Wren was standing at the door. She had spoken so quietly that I had barely heard her. Wren was so different from the rest of the family. Unlike the social, happy manner that the rest of the family has, she is antisocial and likes keeping to herself, and often comes of as slightly rude (though it is unintentional). I smile and rush down to meet the rest of my family, a slight sadness and worry feel among us as we walked off to the town square.

**Luna Williams POV:**

I'm sat in the corner of the community home, trying hard to be invisible. I don't like talking to other people, I find it pointless since friends never stick around; they all leave eventually. "I would like everyone to get ready for the reapings right now!" Yelled the cruel owner of the home. Everyone groaned and began moving, I closed my book, shoving it into my bag. I guess it was time for the reapings.

I pull my long, dark curly hair into two buns on my head after pulling a white dress on that contested to my dark skin. I look like every other person in the Dribute; expect for my eyes, which were a rare golden colour. After I have completely gotten ready, I meet the rest of the community home and we headed to the town square.

Our escort, Melony Yillot, trotted across the stage, a sickening smile on her face. Welcome to the 98th Annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" She smiled sarcastically before sticking her hand in the female bowl, "And you female tribute is…."

"Luna Williams!" I was surprised, but I didn't care. So what? It's not like I have a life here anyway. I go up to the microphone and say in a quiet, small voice, " I'm 12 years old," and then stand off to the side.

Melony picked out another name, this time from the male bowl. " And you male tribute is...Kestler Bridley!" I watched as a boy who was definitely older than me walk up to the stage. He looked terrified and was on the verge of tears. "I'm 16 years old," he said in a shaky voice. We were told to shake hands and then left the stage. Happy annual Hunger Games, I thought in my head with a mocking tone.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter! All of the reapings will be short but once I move along from that they will get longer. :)**


End file.
